


50 sheets of lasagna

by Biconic_Bitch



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Necrophilia, Smut, beastiality, i don’t know where this will go but UwU, jon has pube hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biconic_Bitch/pseuds/Biconic_Bitch
Summary: “Garfield? Don’t you want your lasagna?”Garfield chuckled darkly over Jon.“I’m hungry for something else Jon.”





	50 sheets of lasagna

Today was the day. For a long time I had disguised myself as a simple ginger house cat. The plan was to hide my omnipotence from all and take the pathetic humans down from the inside and watch their simplistic society crumble beneath my orange paws. That is- until I met him. Nothing could ever have prepared me for the sight of his beauty. Jon’s curly hair reminded me of his luscious pubes that I wanted desperately to run my claws through but that dumb fuck Odie was always in my way. Whenever I tried to see Jon’s sweet supple man-nipples it was always that fat mutt who would spoil any attempts. That dumb dog stole my Jon from me so now I must steal his life from him.

Odie’s incessant barking had finally ceased for the night, meaning he was asleep and meaning my time to strike was upon us. Jon’s snores echoed eerily around the dark house. God he would sound so good choking on my throbbing and bulging orange cock. Just hearing his snores makes me want to burst in his room and suffocate his face as I grip onto his pube-like hair and force him to devour my sweet little cat cheeks. But I had to focus on slaughtering the dumb fuck. As much as I wanted to bury his face in my thighs, Good things come to those who wait. I made my way outside and crept up to the dumb fucks house. I could feel my body transforming slowly.

My tentacles rushed excitedly into the doghouse and pulled the prize of the yellow mutt, who began barking in fear. As much as I wanted to hear his pathetic whining, I couldn’t risk waking up my precious Jon. My tentacle entered swiftly into dumb fuck odies mouth. There it stayed. Loyally in place, the orange phallus contrasted with the dumb dogs convulsions and gagging.

It stayed like a rock in the middle of a raging ocean.

Then he stopped.

Dumb fuck lasted for five minutes more than I originally thought he would. Fascinating. My tentacle slithered out of his deceased mouth and joined my others. I didn’t really enjoy this part but Jon can never know. My jaw stretched open and my bones cracked as I swallowed the dumb fuck whole. As my eyes watered, the lifeless carcass tickled the deepest crevices of my throat I never knew even existed. I imagined Jon’s thick dick.

I spat out odies dog skeleton and I shoved my prick into the skulls eyes and felt instant relief. I then moved my hips out and started skull-fucking the dumb mutt at a relentless pace. My thrusts were hard and almost shattered his skull, but I had to go harder. I thought of Jon. How his tight asshole would feel as I hammered him down with my orange dick. I imagined his loud moans and his feeble protests swimming through the air. I then thought of me hitting his prostate. Over and over again as I lick the salty tears running down his face. Then, in a fiery passion, I see fireworks as my sticky liquid pours deep into odies skull.

There’s so much cum that it starts to leak out of odies other eye. I pull out my soft dick and yeet the remains of this night into the fourth circle of hell. My tentacles retract as I go back into my normal form. When I sleepily make my way to bed, I passed Jon on the way and felt hard again. I ignored my rock hard dick and lie in bed. The darkness of sleep embraces me instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2’s coming soon


End file.
